Eternity Sucks
by Tris Hiddelston
Summary: He didn't know how they were able to do it. No. Wait. That's a lie. It had taken all of the good magic and a little of the bad to send him to this new land. But he would find a way out. That he was sure of.
1. Epilogue

He guessed that he should have been flattered by the fact that it took so much magic to send him to this land in such a state. And don't even get him started on what the price of that magic would be for those winged little tyrants. And since that Blue Fairy had used the Dark Fairy's wand, well she would also have to pay for the dark magic's price.

If he could have moved his lips, he would have smiled. They had made him like this so that he wouldn't be able to give Regina the Dark Curse. She had been blabbing or something and that flying menace had found out and decided that this was too far. But she had been to slow in amassing her fairy army so he was able to deliver his curse to Regina. Sure it would pass through a few people's hands before it made it to the enacting stage of its development. But it would make it.

Until then he was stuck here waiting as a statue in this ever oppressing forest. He had figured out long ago that this realm's time went much faster than in the Enchanted Forest. By his account, it had been about a year and a half going by Enchanted forest time which really pissed him off because it had been about 15 years here.

Since the magic all the fairies had used wasn't as strong as they would have liked, the magic that held him seemed to have to take a break one night every month and he was released back to his normal self. It was a night when he could just get out and stretch and take in the world. But every morning as the sun rose he was transported back to his accursed pedestal. This happened to be one of those nights. He decided to walk over to one of his most favorite spots.

It was a lake that trailed in from the mountains. The moon always seemed to hit it just right so that the water sparkled. He bent down and got a sip of the lake water. He flickered out a spark of magic that seemed to just be stuck in his hands. It felt good to use magic. It felt different. This realm was teeming with this untapped power. Suddenly, the hair on the back of his neck stood up. A moment later he heard what sounded like a whooshing sound. He looked over/through (one or the other) the trees and saw what looked like a blue glowing light. He moved quickly towards it, making no sound.

He soon arrived at a huge stone ring that had what looked like a puddle. And humans were coming out of it. 'What kind of magic is this?' He quickly climbed up a tree so as to get a better view, but stayed close to the trunk. It took a while for all of the humans to come through. A man and woman seemed to stick out among the crowd of people. 'Their leaders.'

"Well even a child could have figured that one out." He held back the urge to growl. He hated how the voices in his head seemed to manifest after such a long period of silence. He felt the urge to slap himself.

"Everyone! We cannot rest here. We must move further into the woods and find water." He was pulled back to the situation at hand. The man had just called out and a groan was heard arising from the crowd.

"With respect Fardren, most of us don't have the strength to take another step." This seemed to anger their leader as he was about to call out when his, wife? Yes. That was definitely his wife, cut him off.

"We understand that you are all tired. But if we stay this close to the Ancestral ring, we are at risk of being detected. Now we are going to move a little further into the forest and make camp. Then, those of us strong enough, shall join a search party and head further into the woods to find water." This was greeted by a better response. So this woman was the more logical and diplomatic then the man.

It didn't take them long to get settled in the forest. Soon they started to move out in different parties. He decided that he liked the woman and would follow her and her group. He followed behind the group.

After about an hour of them getting nowhere near the lake, he decided to help out. He made it so that the trees weaved together to make a sort of path towards the lake. And when they tried to make their way through the trees he made the underbrush particularly nasty. He had to give the woman credit for her stubbornness.

"Tayla. We need to hurry and return to the settlement. It shall be light soon and they will require us to be there to help." This Tayla woman looked back at the other men.

"We Shall return in a few moments." She paused for a moment. "Do you hear that?" He retreated further into the shadows, hoping that he hadn't been spotted. "Water. Listen. Water!" She ran forward down the path he had made for them going right towards the lake. They arrived at the lake and Tayla cried out in joy. She grabbed up one of the men in an embrace as they ran into the water, splashing and making a dreadful amount of noise. 'Mortals'

They all ran back to the camp and told of their findings. He teleported back to the river and made sure the water was sterile enough to drink and use for daily life. He didn't want them to just up and die because of something as trivial as the water quality. He felt the pull of the magic as the sun started to come up. At one moment he stood looking down at the lake the next he was looking out at the tree line. He only hoped that the new residents of this world would be able to make it in their new home. The forest always brought out the worst in animals and people alike.

* * *

It didn't take the people long to get settled by the lake and want to start Exploring this new world of theirs. They had marked out a way from the clearing with the Ancestral Ring to their settlement. Once they started to explore, he knew it was only a matter of time before they found where he stood. He was now glad for the writing on the base of his pedestal that changed with whatever language you spoke using magic. For when they came around they would be able to read the warning.

'Ah, just another day in the forest.'

"Tayla! We have found something." He was happy to see this woman again. He enjoyed seeing people that weren't suffering.

"No we don't. Don't be foolish. Suffering is one of eternity's great joys. Just like when we will make that blue bug suffer. Then who will..."

'Shut up. You're babbling.' Besides all the things that he had done inside of his own world, he really didn't like to see people hurting.

"Of course you do. We love to see people in pain. Life's no fun without misery." He really hated these voices sometimes. This was one of those times. Tayla walked over and leaned down and read the inscription. She studied the inscription before reading it aloud.

"Here stands the Protector. Lay a hand on him, and unleash the destroyer of worlds.' Hmm. That seems a little contradictory." He heard the group laugh a little. She could say that again. That blue bug seemed to have a knack for being contradictory. He really had no idea what would happen if anyone touched him. It might make him stone forever with no hope of freedom, or something much much worse. When he got back, which he would, he was going to make sure that she paid for this. "We need to get back to the settlement and warn everyone about our dear protector." They walked away leaving him there.

'Ah just another day in the forest.'

* * *

It started small. A small aircraft came buzzing through the Ancestral ring. It had been two years since the Athosians, as they called themselves, had arrived and along with what looked like refugees. As the population grew they had all flourished. Until now. From what he could tell, the first craft had only been a scout for many other ships. From where he stood, he could hear all of the people's screams, young and old. Men and women. It lasted for hours until finally it stopped and everything was silent. He waited for many more for a sign that the people who lived in the settlement were still alive. 'Would hate to not have any neighbors to terrorise.'

* * *

A day passed and it was almost his time to get out and stretch and he knew where he was going to go first. Suddenly he heard the bushes rustling. He waited a moment till whomever or whatever came into his view. He saw that it was Tayla. He was relieved to see that after whatever happened, she was okay.

Tayla walked forward and was about to lay a hand on the statue when she remembered the warning she had given to her people. She stepped back and sat down in the grass and studied the statue. It had long hair that went to his shoulders. He had a long coat on and was wearing boots and tight looking pants. She raised an eyebrow at how the Protector looked. She suddenly felt quite tired. The events of the past week were laying heavily on her and she just had to talk it out.

"Hello. My name is Tayla Emagan. We really haven't been properly introduced. I don't know where you came from, but it is my opinion that you were sent here by the Ancestors." She paused as she decided what words to use when she gave her appeal. "You are probably aware that the wraith attacked our settlement this week. I realize that you are only a statue, and it is highly improbable that you could have helped us." She felt herself breaking and quickly stood up and turned around. "I really don't have any idea why I came up here. I just… If there is anything you could do to help our settlement, the people that were taken. Please. My daughter and son are going to grow up without their father because of the wraith." She started to walk away and then looked back. "If you are truly our protector as your pedestal says, then please help us." He suddenly heard a new voice.

"Mama?" A child? "Mama? Why you talkin' to the Protector? Is he gonna find Papa and bring him home from the Wraith?" That took him back to centuries ago. And he knew if his heart could beat in this state, it would have broken.

"Softie. These years have turned you into a little kitten."

'Shut up! I'm listening. Which is hard considering that my ear drums are made up of solid rock." That really wasn't completely true. The magic only made him a sort of living stone. His bodily functions were shut down, but (?)

"Maybe sweetie. We just need to trust that the Ancestors have sent us someone who can help and protect us from the wraith." He heard them walking away. He focused back on the horizon just as the sun was dipping below the hill line. He was soon able to move and he did his usual stretching routine before he teleported to the far side of the lake. He scooped up a handful of water and drank it, savoring the feeling of water rushing down his throat. He did this a few more times until he had quenched his imagined thirst. He had classified it as imaginary, because he really didn't need to drink or eat, it was just a really bad habit.

Once he was satisfied, he looked out over the lake at the settlement and saw the Athosians all moving towards their homes for the night. He walked over towards some of the trees that bore a strange fruit. He picked one and bit into it tasting a sour taste. He looked for any other taste but couldn't find any.

"You're stalling."

'Shut up,' he growled. He found that he really didn't have to speak out loud anymore when speaking to the curse. It made people think that he was less crazy then he actually was.

"Why don't we talk about it, dearie? Wouldn't want you to do anything stupid." He felt a giggle rise up from his throat and he let it loose. It was evil and part of him hated the sound of it, but the other part of him, that sadistic evil part that enjoyed the screams of terror from the innocent and couldn't care less about all the innocent blood on his hands, that was the part from which that cackle stemmed.

'You know exactly what I want to do. I'm just deciding what the price for this magic shall be.' He felt another giggle bubbling up but pushed it back down. This wasn't the time.

"Then you might want to know that magic happens to be a little different." 'Nieh' (AN: Supposed to be Rumple's giggle.)

'You are truly infuriating sometimes. You know that.' He felt his head nodding up and down quickly. "Now, are you going to tell me what the price of this magic will be or not?" He felt himself straighten up and a smile spread across his face.

'You finally decided to talk to me out loud did you? Well, for this magic you have decided to cast on such petty, and might I add insignificant, humans.' His demeanor changed as he crossed his arms and glared at nothing in particular.

"No you may not. As you should well know every human is significant."

'Even if the only thing they ever do in their lives is getting married and have children?' He really hated this sing song voice. He remembered why they only talked in his head.

"Especially if they only get married and have children so that child would grow up and change the world. Now back to the subject and stop stalling. I know that's what you are doing so don't say otherwise. Or I will go ahead, damn the price." This seemed to make the monster angry but he knew it would cooperate.

"Fine. But afterwards we are going to go and burn the far side of the forest."

"Fine. Now tell me the price of this magic."

"That is the price. Now go and help them. I'd rather not be here for that show of kindness.' He felt a moment of freedom as the beast retreated into the recesses of his mind. It was a moment that was ruined by the need for magic. He looked over at the settlement and saw that all but a few of the tents were dark now. He set of towards the settlement. He had to do something and it had to be done quickly.

'I got a date and I can't be late.'

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELIENELINELIENLEINLINELIN

"Tayla! Tayla." Tayla was awoken by Tresded who came running into her tent in a hurry. She shot up and quickly grabbed her knife and leapt from her bed. He led her outside and she looked around for the threat. And saw nothing but the huts and the crops halfway to harvest. 'Wait. What?' The huts were all fixed and the crops were almost ready to harvest.

"How? When did this happen?" She saw some children running around and it looked like most of the settlement was awake and looking around. That was when she heard a twig snap. She turned towards the tree line and readied her knife. Suddenly a woman stumbled out of the forest looking dazed.

"Casrel?" The woman looked up at her.

"Tayla." She gave a sigh of relief and ran and embraced her. She was about to ask what happened when some more people emerged from the woods and they were greeted by their families. Casrel went over to her family and she was embraced. Tayla smiled and thanked the Ancestors for the safe return of her people. Except… One was missing. She heard her name once more and turned towards the sound. That's when she saw him.

"Fardren. Thank the Ancestors." She decided it was best to thank the Ancestors again so they did not think her ungrateful as she embraced her husband. "How have you returned to me?" He kissed her once before answering.

"I have no idea. One instant we are in this cage and the next in the woods. The trees looked as if they had been burned by fire."

"Well, since you are back, we must enjoy these moments together." He kissed her again and they turned in each other's embrace and looked out at the sunrise as a new day dawned and Tayla knew they were protected.

'Thank You Ancestors. Thank you Protector. May you be blessed."


	2. Chapter 2

**So, so sorry that this has taken so long you guys. You deserve better then slow updates. Which is why you will notice that this chapter is shorter then the last. I did this because I want to get them out faster for you. Also tell me if you like this or if you want to see something in this story. I would love to hear your feed back. it really helps me to write. So once you get to the end, don't forget to review, favorite and fallow. **

**Until the next.**

* * *

A generation passed for Rumpelstiltskin, and then another, all the time he watched over his settlement. Wraith came and went, never by ground, always air. He new he couldn't completely stop them, but he was damned if he wouldn't try. Occasionally, when he was able to be up and around, he would bring down some of the flying crafts. He knew it brought hope to the survivors.

Tayla had died years ago, and from the shadows of the woods, he had watched what the Athosians called the ring ceremony. Before she died, Tayla made sure that the ceremony would take place when he could be there to watch it.

Her son, Torren, had been leader for some years after her death before he married Tagan and had a daughter, Teyla, whom was named after her grandmother, but given her own individuality, starting with the spelling of her name. Apparently, Tagan had died giving birth to there daughter, which saddened torren greatly. But knowing the fragilty of life, Torren left none of the blame with his new daughter, vowing to raise her up to be a strong powerful woman like her mother.

Rumpelstiltskin got to know the young girl well, just as he had her grandmother and father. She would often come out to sit and talk with him, and during the day before he was able to be free, she would bring him food. It would always delight her when she came by the next morning and see the empty bowls and a present inside. She would always run back towards the village to show off her new things. The other children would be jealous while the parents would think her cute, thinking it was her father coddling his daughter, not wanting to smash the small amount of innocence that she still held. Though they day that she became the leader of the small tribe destroyed all hope of innocence towards the harsh reality's of life.

The wraith had come, and had taken many of the villagers, and as Rempel soon found out, Torren had been taken. He expected her to blame him. He had saved many in the past, so why not her father? And maybe this was the reason she stopped believing in him all together. She had come to visit him though, soon after, telling him she didn't blame him and that she new it wasn't his fault. He could tell it was a lie and that she felt foolish talking to him. She had stopped bringing him food when she was 14, convinced that it was just her father, trying to amuse her. It had saddened him at first, but he had realized that it was better if he just faded into the back round of this world. He could do more this way. Just as it had been in the Enchanted Forest.

Things had gone back to normal after that, except that Teyla stopped visiting him altogeth. She had come one last time, saying that she had lots of work to do, as the leader of the Athosians, and that she wouldn't be able to come visit an old statue anymore. He knew that she was bitter towards him and he didn't blame her. Especially when before she left, she said that she truly did forgive the ancestors for not allowing him to save her people that day, and knew it was in there plans for her people.

He still went into the town at night to check on his herd, and month by month he would see that they were growing, there population increasing. They were a good herd indeed. He had convinced the darkness inside himself of them being his herd, so that he wouldn't feel the need to burn down the whole village just for fun. He played it like he had ulterior motives for keeping them alive. Really he did it because he had grown found of the people that reminded himself so much of his own village. A people who were not rich, and were always in fear of a race of beings, who they would do nothing to fight against and could only die.

From the shadows, Rumpel watched as Teyla governed her people. He thought that she did a better job then any of the royalty in the Enchanted Forest. He was proud of her, in his own way, and knew that all the things that were happening, would lead to his freedom. He just didn't know how or when.

In his condition, he couldn't use much magic, and when he did, he wasn't able to focus it on seeing his future. Before he had been banished from the Forest, he had picked up pieces of the future. He had seen a giant city surrounded by water, many people far from there home and Teyla. At the time he hadn't know, and it was only recently that he had remembered the supposedly insignificant girl from his visions. His gut was telling him that is was good that she had never seen him on walk about. He didn't know why yet.

It dawned on him that he had been in the dark about what was going to happen ever since he had arrived on this planet. He had also felt like he was two steps behind everyone else, which made his skin crawl with unease. And this wasn't helped by the arrival of the new comers.


End file.
